A mage
by nemoxgirl
Summary: Greagoir reflects on the young elven mage Surana some time after the Blight.


_I am a gamer, thanks to my older brother and Dragon Age is one of my favourites. For some reason my favourite character to play is the elven mage, who is no doubt the most hated person in that universe: a mage and an elf, can things get worse? _

_Anyway, I wrote this some time ago and decided to publish it now. Read and review.  
_

"Are you alright, Irving?" Greagoir asked the First Enchanter. Irving looked a little worried. Greagoir couldn't really blame him. It never felt easy to send a youngling into the Fade. He might be the Knight-Commander in the tower, he might not like mages, it might be his duty but he didn't enjoy sending people to a pretty certain death.

"Yes… yes I'm fine. You have sent for the child?" The words had barely left the old man before steps could be heard on the stairs to the Harrowing chamber. Greagoir's eyes fell on the young elf.

Surana had been very young when she arrived at the Circle of Magi. Five years old if he remembered correctly. She had been a small little thing who had been very scared. He could only imagine how her life had been before the Tower. Life as an elf wasn't easy.

It had taken a while for her to settle in. More than once they had caught her trying to get out. While they had a zero-tolerance with mages, children were treated differently. But once they reached the teens things changed.

With time she had calmed down, much thanks to Irving. The old man had taken her under his wing and guided her through the dangers. He had heard a lot of praises towards her talent from others, that she had a gift unlike anyone else. Greagoir himself didn't know. The girl had been very shy as a child and had always hid behind Irving when he was in the same room. She had avoided him sometimes too. Irving had told him so when he had questioned her ability.

"You are a powerful man, Greagoir, and this girl seems to have some authority issues. I am surprised that she allows me in her presence."

Looking at her now he had to admit that she had grown up a lot. The scared little child had disappeared and in her place a young woman stood. A young and talented mage. She was one of the few mages that he remembered by name.

"_Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him_. Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin." He told as he walked towards the girl. Surana looked up at him, eyes guarded and ready for anything. "Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse, for demons of the dream realm – the Fade – are drawn to you, and seek to use you as a gate way into this world."

"This is why the Harrowing exists." Irving spoke, walking closer. "The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will." Her eyes turned to Irving, the guarded look disappeared. She relaxed when he came to her side, Greagoir could tell that she trusted the older mage completely.

"What happens if I cannot defeat the demon?" Her question was directed towards Irving but Greagoir spoke up before the Enchanter, wanting her to focus.

"It will turn you into an abomination and the templars will be forced to slay you." He was blunt, he knew that but he felt like she needed it. He pointed at the pedestal in the center of the room. "This is lyrium, the very essence of magic and your gateway to the fade." The curiosity sparked to life in her eyes as she eyed the magical smoke but also hesitation. She was about to take a step closer when Irving caught her attention.

"The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity, child." Greagoir was about to interrupt, but something stopped him. He knew that neither the templars around them nor the young elf could ready the signs but he could. Irving was worried about the girl. "Keep your wits about you and remember that while demons rule there, your will is your own. As we succeeded, so shall you." The First Enchanter looked like he had more to say but this time Greagoir interrupted.

"The apprentice must go through this test alone, First Enchanter." The two mages looked at him surprised; both had apparently forgotten he was in the room. "You are ready."

She was. She defeated the demon in record time, even he was impressed. The next time he saw her was in Irving's office. He and the First Enchanter were arguing, it was Duncan that noticed her. And it didn't take long for the Grey Warden to see the potential this small thing had. Apparently Irving had told him about her.

Next thing he knew Jowan had escaped the tower, the initiate had been taken to Aeonar and Surana had left with Duncan to join the Grey Wardens. He and Irving argued about her fate almost every day for the first month. But life continued, Ostagar fell, Wynne and the others returned and then the abominations and demons took control over the tower.

But in the chaos she returned. She had changed but Greagoir could still tell who it was. She had matured, the childish sparkle in her eyes had faded somewhat. It was clear that she was the leader of her group, a very unusual group too.

Somehow she managed to convince him to let her go inside the tower, to look for survivors. At first he had told her that no one could survive this, she pointed out that mages weren't defenseless. In the end he let her in. And somehow she managed to defeat Uldred and save the ones inside the tower. He had scarcely believed it when he saw her walking through the corridor, supporting Irving. The old man looked very tired and he was wounded but he lived. Cullen had survived too but his fear of mages was obvious. The boy would need a lot help before this was over.

Surana had been calm the entire time, ignored Cullen's attempt to more or less kill the rest of the mages. She had turned to him, asked what he thought. Before she had gone into the tower she had said that she was confident in her abilities. Then he had huffed and called her arrogant. Now he could see that she hadn't meant it as that. She simply knew her limits and because of that she knew what to do when facing a demon. And he knew that the tower was safe again, thanks to her. Ferelden was safe thanks to her.

He did see her again when she stopped by the tower, as the Grey Warden Commander, looking for recruits for the order. With her she had another elf, he had followed her into the tower so long ago. It was clear that the two were lovers, maybe more. That surprised him. Maybe she still was that scared child in his mind, the one that hid from him. Scared and shy, that's how he saw her.

But seeing her with this... antivan, he saw another person. Like a bird that was let out from it's cage, she had spread her wings and concurred the world, the cage but a memory but still remembered. Seeing the outside had made her stronger and wiser.

Maybe the boon she had asked from the king had some sense after all...


End file.
